Henry, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,061, issued Dec. 20, 1977, discloses a polish composition including mineral oil, aqua ammonia, powdered silica, crystalline stearic acid, and paraffin wax. This combination is an effective polish providing durable protection of the polished surface. However, the paraffin wax contained in this mixture both increases the difficulty of its manufacture and the effort required in polishing. During manufacture, the mixture must be heated in order to get the paraffin wax to form a solution with the remaining components. Unfortunately, this heating also liberates ammonia contained in the polish composition, posing a health hazard to those engaged in preparing it. Moreover, cleanup requires the use of an organic solvent such as an alcohol. The alcohol is employed to cut paraffin wax from any surfaces of equipment which come into contact with the mixture during its manufacture.